


Rumour has it

by luna666



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Book Setting, Fluff, Foreplay, Just the two of them being adorable, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Kings Rising, Written long before Summer Palace, midnight escapade, someone is being spoiled, there are a lot of gifts it this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: Laurent goes back to Arles, to take hold of his rightful throne. He is promised a visit from Damen on the day of his coming of age and coronation.When he visits Court of Vere whispers rumours about Laurent and Damianos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/gifts).



> For myk - best of fangirls, best of fic sources
> 
> My main, and amazing beta, was Thorneofacre, who is a perfect human being.
> 
> So this story was written long before "Summer Palace" as published, which makes it an AU of sorts I guess.

 

Sun was rising when Laurent went aboard his ship. The sea was calm. There was a slight sea breeze as well - perfect weather for a sail. It looked like a peaceful day and Laurent was about to leave Ios and go back to Arles. He wasn’t yet a king, not officially, his coronation was set for the day after his twenty-first birthday.

He looked proud, even when all he felt was sad and afraid. But he didn’t want anyone to know. Not Herode, not Jord, not even Damen, who had come to the port with him. They both stood there, proud, following the protocol. Even though he knew they both just wanted to embrace and kiss passionately, and not let each other go, like there was no tomorrow. He wondered how long Damen would miss him. Surely, he would realise that it was only a temporary infatuation…

‘Have a safe journey,’ was all that Damen said. Laurent smiled gently, he was getting better at hiding his emotions. He was almost proud of Damen.

‘Thank you, King Damianos. May you live long and prosper, and so your country.’

‘I shall see you on your birthday, Your Highness,’ Damen replied, nodding. There was smile on his face, and it brightened his features, making Laurent’s heart skip a beat. ‘So please, look out for my arrival. I plan to make your coming of age and coronation a greater festivity than you made mine.’

Laurent actually cracked a smile, remembering the great ball he had helped throw.

‘I will hold you by your word, Exalted,’ he said. ‘Be safe.’

It was horrible, to take a step back and actually order the captain of his ship to set sail. He stood there, on board, looking at Damen, who hadn’t moved an inch. Laurent almost expected Damen to run after him, along the coast line, as long as he could. But that would be stupid, and very un-kingly.

He stood there, looking at his lover, thinking about when just two hours earlier they had embraced each other in bed, naked, kissing and touching. It was desperate, both rough and loving. They both had bruises, from where they had held onto each other like it was the last time they would see each other. He almost hoped that those bruises would stay, and remind him of what they had.

‘I am going to miss you,’ Damen had said then, looking into Laurent’s eyes. He had slowly stroked his cheek. ‘I am going to miss this, waking up next to you, kissing you, touching you, making love to you, talking, planning, your plotting, your amazing smile, your laugh…’

‘You’re a very sentimental man… I almost forgot,’ Laurent had stopped him, touching Damen’s chest.

‘And so are you. You were supposed to leave two days ago. Yet, here you are.’

Damen was right. Laurent hadn’t been able to force himself to leave.

‘You know that the sea wasn't calm enough for me, an almost king, to set sail.’

'Oh, just admit it already, you don't want to leave me all alone here,' Damen laughed.

‘We’re not going to see each other for months. Do you really think I want to go there alone? But I know that’s something we need to do. If we want to merge our countries into Union, or into one, we need to prepare it in our capitols. We cannot do it just from here, or just from Arles. As far as I know, my court isn’t exactly happy that I’ve stayed here so long.’

‘It’s alright, Laurent. I know it’s going to take time. I’m prepared to wait for it.’ Damen had kissed him gently.

‘I am going to miss you’ Laurent had admitted after a long moment of silence. ‘Everything about you. I am going to write to you, you’re going to get a lot of letters from me, and you will have to write me back, promise…?’

‘I am going to write back every letter. Remember, that you have me here, that I’m going to join you in Arles. We will prepare our nations for the union and then, I’m not going to leave your side.’

Laurent wanted to believe it was the truth. They kissed slowly, sharing one of the last kisses in months. After a moment Laurent rose up and sat on Damen’s hips. His lover had laughed, putting his hands on Laurent’s waist.

‘Your ship is waiting for you…’

‘The captain waited two days,’ Laurent had smiled. ‘He can wait another hour or two.’

‘An hour? Or two? Laurent, you’re very optimistic about my stamina.’ Damen had laughed loudly. It made Laurent feel safer. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to. They both knew it. They needed to prepare for all the changes they were planning.

The whole cruise was a pain in the neck, if someone asked Laurent. For few days he just sat in his cabin, planning.

‘Damen, what do you think…’ he said not once, not twice, but at least five times, forgetting he was once again alone. It was weird, he had to admit that he had gotten used to having Damen around. After his wound healed Laurent stayed in Ios for over a month and helped preparing his birthday, because he didn’t want Damen to be alone that day. And they talked, they made love, and fucked, they went horse riding a few times, when Paschal decided that Damianos was well enough. When days were slow, they would even spend it whole in bed or in the gardens. Laurent never thought he would actually enjoy having those slow days. He was going to miss them for the next few months. But Damen’s loss was even worse.

One night he wrote a letter to Damen, to be sent after they arrived at Vere. He wrote that sailing was horrible, and that he wanted to go horse-riding. He also wrote, that he missed him. It was a bit weird to actually admit it, knowing that Damen was going to read it, he would probably smile, it would be that big smile, that made his face brighter, his eyes would get warmer… it was kind of smile that made Laurent’s heart beat faster. He almost felt ashamed and maybe being apart for a few months wasn’t so bad after all? He would get his head clear, think about his feelings and decide what to do. Maybe they were both going to decide to split up for good? It was a sad thought and, to his own shock, Laurent didn’t really wanted to think about it.

No. He actually wished it would be alright, that they would pull through everything and just be. Being with Damen for the past two months had changed many things. Laurent was alive, he had survived every plot his uncle had thought of, only by having Damen by his side. The past two months with Damen had been the best days in his life in years. He just wished he would be able to survive Veretian court for the next few months. He was willing to beg fate to let him be happy, to have all the time in the world. It was stupid and naive, and probably even childish, but he was willing to take his shot, and try to be by Damen’s side. Somehow, he was going to make it work. He just wasn’t sure how.

And when Damianos will join him in Arles for his coronation, and then he will say that he wanted to be together, and Laurent would do everything to make it happen. He was good at making sure that his plans worked. And Damen was good at changing plans which had flaws and making them better.

In the evening he went out on the deck and looked at the sea. It was calm, just like the whole journey was. It was almost boring, and he wished Damen was with him. Laurent would have been entertained then.

‘Your Highness,’ he heard Jord from behind him. Laurent nodded slightly, letting him come closer. ‘It’s good to see you emerge from the cabin. The captain was getting worried.’

‘Really?’ Laurent almost smiled, eyeing the middle aged captain, who was looking at him nervously. ‘Let him worry. Speaking of captains I wanted to ask you something…’

Jord grimaced like Laurent had forced him to eat a whole lemon.

‘Don’t make that face.’

‘I don’t want it…’

‘It wasn’t your fault. I should have known it as well, yet I was blind… you deserve it more than anyone. Of course, Damianos would be far better at the job, but it’s rather hard to have a King as captain of your personal guard. So you’re my second choice. I don’t think that I have anyone else in Vere who I could trust as much. So take the job, unless you want someone less professional on the job, so I can get killed.’

‘If only killing you was that simple…’ Jord took a deep breath. ‘I promise to make sure to do the best job I can.’

‘Good. Now go to the captain and tell him that I shall honour him by dining with him this evening.’

‘He’s been waiting for that for two days, you know?’

‘Should I make him wait some more?’

‘No, better not,’ Jord nodded and went to the captain, who smiled and clapped his hands. Laurent just hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.

 

* * *

 

When he finally arrived at Arles, Laurent was greeted with honours, and his subjects throwing flowers under hooves of his horse. He saw some of common people almost crying when they saw him. He thought of Damen, who would just smile and wave to them with grace. It was easier for him, because his people truly loved him. And Laurent wasn’t sure if that happiness and tears weren’t just a play. He also might have spent too much time with Damen who almost always trusted people and wanted to believe that they were all good.

Laurent felt more at home when he met with court. Now, this was his place. They all seemed scared, because they all know that there were going to be changes, and they had no idea where those were going. He changed the council from Ios, he needed to assign new ambassadors in all countries, especially in Akielos. He needed someone who Damen was going to like.

But this court, people who knew him all his life, they were afraid and he knew they were going to fight for what they believed was better for them. And Laurent was going to love proving them wrong. It would be so much more fun if he had had Damen by his side.

Ironically thanks to the Regents’ actions no one even proposed that someone should rule instead of him. It was a nice thing, he could do anything he wanted, while still being Prince. Every time he sat on his throne, or in a room with council, he remembered that he had thought he wouldn’t get this, his kingdom, his kingship. He was sure he would be dead by now, but here he was.

He actually had fun listening to all rumors surrounding him and Damen. Ancel looked at him with shock, probably thinking back to when he had made a King come. They all looked at his wrist, where the golden cuff surrounded his hand. They must have heard the rumors, Laurent, The Ice Prince, was having an affair with Damianos, King of Akielos, his former slave, Prince-Killer. Damen and him weren’t exactly subtle about their relationship back in Ios. It was Damen’s fault, mostly, because he told everyone about his feelings… and then Laurent might have refused to leave his side during the few first days after the trial. They did gave him his own rooms, Damen’s old rooms, but he never slept there, opting instead to sleep with Damianos every night.

‘My father would be furious,’ Damen had said one night, when they lay down embracing each other after a long and very pleasurable lovemaking session. Laurent lifted his head from Damen’s arm.

‘How so?’

‘I’m making love with a Veretian Prince.’ Damen had looked at him, he had been smiling but there was sadness in his eyes. ‘In his old rooms, his old bed.’

‘You’re a King now,’ Laurent said slowly, tracing lines on his chest. ‘You can change rooms, you can make your old rooms to Kings rooms… you can burn this bed and order a new one…’

‘That’s not the point…’ Damen seemed irritated. ‘He hated all Vere, every Veretian. If he knew that we are doing this, he would have had me disinherited…’

‘I know’ he had said. ‘My father… he would have disliked you. Just because. I guess our fathers would get along. Auguste would have so much fun with you’ Laurent smiled, taking his hand. ‘He… I think he would like that you make me…’

‘Happy?’

‘Don’t be absurd. He would be pleased that I have someone to torment every day…’

Damen had laughed softly and kissed him gently.

‘What about your mother?’

Laurent had gone silent for few minutes, thinking about his mother. He had loved her very deeply, she had cared for him, and he had had a better relationship with her than with his father. Her body was weak, but not her mind, it was her who showed him how to love books. Laurent tried not to think of her, because in a way he missed her more than Auguste.

‘She… would be happy’ he said finally. His mother was gentle, she would smile, take his hand and kiss his temple, saying that she’s overjoyed to see him happy. ‘She would talk you to death I’m afraid. I have my tongue after her.’

Damen had smiled, taking his hands.

‘I wish… I wish we lived in different world, so I could have met them…’

Laurent had stayed quiet after that. He thought about it now, as he sat in his family crypts. He looked at his brother’s grave, and his parents. Laurent had not allowed his uncle to be buried here.

In some way he felt guilty. Would Auguste and Mother really be happy? If they knew what he’s doing? He was in a relationship with a man who had killed Auguste… Laurent cared for him, but in a way, he felt guilty.

‘I’m happy’ he said, very quietly. ‘Not now… not in the moment, but when he is with me, I am happy. For the first time since you died.’ Laurent looked at the gravestones. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he needed to explain himself. He looked at where his father was buried. ‘You would hate him. And me, for what I’m doing… for what I’m about to do, with Vere, Akielos… But I believe it’s a good thing, the only route I can take to make this country better.’

He sat there, for the longest time. He almost expected to hear his father’s voice, full of anger. But there was nothing. For now he was alone with all that was about to happen. He took a deep breath, stood up and left the crypts. He wasn’t sure if he felt any better.

A few days later a rider came to Arles with a package full of letters from Damen. Laurent almost smiled, taking them from him, but he was surrounded by his Council, and he didn’t want to give them anything to make his life a hell. After that he went to a Council meeting that stretched the whole day and he sat there, listening, proposing solutions and answering every question. They ate and still talked the main topic being their new alliance with Akielos.

When he finally got to his rooms it was late into the night. But he still sat on the bed and read those letters. They were wrapped in packages of two by red string. It was kind of silly, but Laurent still smiled, when unpacking them. On every envelope was a date, so he had no problem with finding out which one was first.

His heart sped up, when he saw Damen’s writing, his words on the paper, the “Dearest Laurent” at the top. He suddenly needed Damen to by next to him, he wanted to hear his voice, saying what he wrote, to hold his hand.

Laurent wanted to slam his head against the headboard. What Damen did to him, to his heart and mind, even being so far away, had to be some kind of crime. It took him some time to start reading again. Apparently there were two letters, one very official, addressed to “Prince Laurent of Vere” and one just to him. So that’s why there were always two envelopes. He smiled, looking at the small pile of letters. Damen really tried his best. And he wrote first. Laurent of course had some letters to be sent, but none of them felt good enough. He wasn’t sure if they were suppose to be more formal, or casual, like letters between lovers usually were. Almost every day he wrote some words, but many ended up in fire. Nothing was good enough for him. Nothing was good enough compared to what he wanted to tell Damen in those letters. Now he had to answer, what would his lover think if he didn’t receive any answer? Damen actually wrote that he was surprised that Laurent hadn’t written first, and that it was alright. He understood how much work he had. Damen was busy himself, restoring his country.

In the official letter he wrote about the potential ambassador of Akielos to Vere… that would be new. They hadn’t had any since he was a child. Laurent’s mother had made sure there would be one. But his father threw him away day after her burial. Laurent wasn’t really sure why, he was too young. In the other letters he wrote about trade, army, and what could they do with Delfour. Damen agreed to the previous terms, that Delfour would be Veretian again, but they both knew it was complicated. They spoke about it back in Ios, but it was an important topic, and he could show a letter like this one to his Council, unlike the private ones.

They both agreed that all negotiations should take somewhere near Marlas, and they would probably start them after Laurent’s coronation.

Also there was an issue of the foreign policy. If they wanted to create a Union, they needed to be on the same side.

He put all the official letters on his bedside table, they could wait. The private letters… not so much. He read them, even if he was tired and wanted to sleep. But sleeping alone suddenly wasn’t as pleasant as it used to be. Even if Damen did take a lot of space. But he could always hug him, which was nice. And apparently Damen missed it as well, for he wrote that his empty bed was a bit sad. Laurent touched words on the paper, the one about missing him. His heart sped up, but it also hurt. It was a horrible mix.

Laurent started to giggle when he read about a noble woman, who broke into Damen’s chambers and waited in his bed, naked. Laurent remembered her, she looked at him like he was a spawn of evil, who took control of her King, when all she wanted was to be a Queen, now that Jokaste was out of the picture. He knew Damen was faithful, to him at least, she had a nasty voice and laugh, and her hair was black. But the way Damen wrote about her, in is bed, how she acted, and tried to touch him, as he was backing off, was hilarious, and it made him actually laugh.

Which was when his guard knocked on the door.

‘Is everything alright, your Highness?’ the man asked, after opening door. ‘I heard… something strange…’

Laurent could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. It was both shame and anger.

‘Of course’ he said with all grace he had. ‘I was just laughing. Now, leave me.’

‘Yes, your Highness…’ the man seemed to be confused and the next day Laurent heard whispers that letters from King Damianos of Akielos, the Prince-Killer, made him giggle. Also he was losing his title of Ice Prince and Cast Iron Bitch.

Pity.

 

* * *

 

When it was just two weeks to his coming of age he and Damen had exchanged over sixty letters. Once Laurent wrote a private letter over fifty pages long, which caused Damen to try to write one over twenty but it ended with “it’s just this once”. Couriers came and went every few days. It was the main topic of court gossip and Laurent was fully aware of this. He wrote to Damen about it, mentioning the most interesting rumours. He found the one especially funny according to which they were writing their erotic adventures to each other in those letters.

“Really? Like… I touch your leg and kiss you?” Damen wrote to him in next letter and Laurent laughed, causing even more gossip.

But… he had to admit, that after having had Damen as his lover, Laurent’s lonely nights got sad and he found himself in dozens of situations when he touched himself thinking of Damen. He was fully aware that someone might have heard him.

He wondered if Damen did the same thing. When he asked about it on one of the letters, his lover answered that he was in the same situation far too many times. It was helping a bit.

Laurent was fitted to clothes he wanted to wear on his coronation, a blue velvet with golden lacing, when Jord stormed into the room.

‘Your Highness…’ he panted. ‘There might be an issue…’

‘What is it?’ he asked unfazed, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Like a king should.

‘Damen… I mean, King Damianos just entered Arles with a small party. He asks to see you’

Laurent dropped the goblet he was holding, causing his tailor to curse under his breath.

‘What?!’

‘He is here… for the celebration…’

‘That’s in two weeks!’

‘And yet he’s here…’

Laurent took a deep breath. His heart was pounding, blood rushing through his body.

‘Let him in of course, don’t make him wait outside the gates… Move them to the Throne Room. Get them something to drink, and send someone to the kitchens and order them to prepare something to eat…’

‘And Damianos?’

‘I am going to kill him myself… coming like that, before time…’ he murmured. The tailor helped him take off clothing he was wearing and Laurent changed as quick as he could. Before he was ready and entered Thorne Room, some time has passed and every unexpected guest was seated. His Council followed him, whispering how this sudden arriving broke every diplomatic protocol. They also said quite few mean things about the Akielon servants they passed.

Damen stood in the middle of the room, speaking with Jord. Damen was smiling, he wore his riding leathers, which was obvious… if they came this quick they had to sail here and ride for two days. Did they stay anywhere? No, someone would have come and told him. And they all looked tired and dirty.

An older man on his Council gasped ‘They are dirty…!’

‘That happens if you ride quickly… have servants prepare baths for them.’ Laurent saw Ancel at the other end of the room. He looked at Damen with shock, like he didn’t believe the stories. Laurent smiled and came to Damen slowly. ‘King Damianos, welcome,’ he said seriously. ‘We didn’t expect you so quickly, we thought you would join us later…’

‘Prince Laurent,’ Damen bowed. ‘I beg for your forgiveness. I just thought it would be better for our alliance if I come earlier, so we can discuss some of the pressing matters before your coronation. I’ve brought you some gifts, as a sign of our good relationship…’ he waved at one man who came closer with a beautiful wooden casket studded with gold and jewels. Damen opened it, inside was a golden pin with a star and a golden circle with blue and white gems. Laurent actually took a deep breath, it was simple, but looked like a piece of art.

‘That is…’ he said slowly ‘a generous gift. Thank you.’ His reaction caused more whispers.

‘I wasn’t sure if you had a crown, and thought that perhaps you would like to have a new one, to wear on special occasions. There is also Akielon best wine that waits in a carriage and some fresh fruits.’

‘That’s a bit too early for my birthday gift’ he said, hiding his smile. Everyone looked at them with tension. ‘Exalted.’

‘Oh… no.’ Damen smiled at him, and his eyes were warm and gentle. ‘It’s just a way of greeting. Your birthday gift will arrive just on time, Your Highness.’

Laurent actually widened his eyes, and all court of Vere whispered. This was exactly how rumors start. And all of Arles was going to live with it in next months.

'Besides I promised you I would help throw your coming of age ceremony.’

Laurents heart speed up, and all he wanted was to grab and kiss him, and then hug, to feel their bodies touching. He was going to wreck Damen tonight.

'I would love to take a bath, if that's alright.’

'It should be ready any minute now.’ Laurent nodded at one servant. 'Everyone who came with you can clean themselves after ride. After that there will be a feast, but you have to excuse us, we weren't ready, and a proper one shall be thrown tomorrow.’

'It's quite alright.’ Damen was smiling, which was against protocol, but Laurent didn’t give a fuck. He almost expected Damen to hold him and kiss in front of all those people. ‘Care to join me?’ Damen switched to Akielon, which his Council didn’t understand. But Damen’s people did and some of them snorted. Nikandros, who stood nearby, just shook his head with disappointment.

‘I have a country to rule.’ Laurent let himself smile at Damen, who laughed and whispered “pity”. ‘Now go, you need to wash and change before the meal.’

Laurent left Damen, standing there and looking at him. He had a lot of things to prepare.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a long feast, with a few courses cooked in a hurry. Laurent needed to praise his cooks for what they’d done in the little time he had.

Damen was irresistible. He ordered the wine to be brought, the one he gifted Laurent, he joked, laughed and talked with Veretian court, like he wasn’t here less than a year ago as a slave. And he flirted with Laurent, which was amazing, and made his heart beat faster. And Laurent did flirt back, he let himself relax and joke in front of these people. He was giving them weapons against him, but he didn’t care right now.

Damianos took hold of his hand, in front of everyone, and lifted it up, alongside with chalice full of wine.

‘To Prince Laurent! To Vere!’ Damen shouted and after a moment looked at him with so much care and warmth, Laurent felt like he was going to fall apart. His own court did drink in his name. In the morning there would be thousand new rumours.

Laurent looked at him, wondering if it was just a sweet dream…

They started kissing seconds after the door to his chamber closed. Laurent slammed Damianos against the wall and kissed him with passion. Damen brought his hands into Laurent’s hair.

‘Hello, lover…’ Laurent said, when they parted. Damen laughed and lifted him up.

‘Hello, sweetheart.’

‘Haven’t seen you in a while.’ Laurent laughed, when Damen carried him to the bed. They didn’t even bother to act like Damianos was going to have his own rooms. No, Laurent wanted him in his bed, every night, until he lefts Arles. They kissed, and Laurent tossed his lover’s crown in the corner. Next he got rid of a pin that held his chiton in place. Akielon clothing was so practical, when it came to love making. Laurent kissed his throat and bit into his skin, which caused Damen to moan.

Damianos lifted himself up, and looked at him with hunger in his eyes. His hands were gentle, when he started to undress him.

‘I see you’re still quite skilled with the lacing... ‘ Laurent laughed.

‘You bet I am… I want you naked, now. ‘

‘You will have to wear more Veretian clothing yourself, it’s cold…’

‘I know! I thought I would freeze my ass off… you’re not mad?’

‘That you still have an ass? No.’

‘No…’ Damen kissed his shoe. ‘The feast… did I overdo it…? I was just… happy…’ he still kissed leg and feet, as he was taking of Laurent’s shoes. ‘To see you.’

‘I think… you did good. You want to win them over?’ It was harder to speak, with Damen touching and kissing his body.

‘No. I want them to see you for what you are… a lovely, amazing, young man, with so much warm and kind in his heart…’

‘Your letters helped enough’ Laurent smiled ‘I’m no longer the Cast Iron Bitch.’

‘Good’ Damen smiled at him at pulled down his pants. Laurent looked at him, not saying a word for the longest moment.

‘Damen?’

‘Yes?’

‘I missed you…’ and he did. ‘I missed our talks, like before, but… I missed you. Your voice, your touch, the way you look at me, like… like I’m everything to you.’ Laurent wasn’t sure when was the last time he was this honest with himself, with his feelings, with Damen. It felt good to say it, but it was terrifying as well. ‘I missed looking at you, kissing and touching…’

Damen looked at him, smiling, and there was a blush on his cheeks.

‘Now who’s sentimental…?’ he tried to joke but a moment later he sat on bed and kissed him. ‘I missed you as well, Laurent. Every day, every night,’ he whispered kissing him. ‘I missed you so much, I had to come here early, just to see you.’

Laurent giggled at that.

‘You’re drunk…’ he snorted.

‘We’re both drunk… and emotional,’ Damen stated and played with his hair. ‘And we missed each other…’

‘What are you doing with me, Damen?’

He didn’t answer, maybe he didn’t know what to say. So he just kissed Laurent slowly and got rid of the rest of his clothes.

‘I want to sit on you’ Laurent whispered between kisses. ‘And… have you in me… and be inside of you… I want a lot of things… but mostly you…’

‘We have time’ Damen said, sitting on the bed, and pulling Laurent on top of him.

‘You don’t know that… someone might be willing to kill us tonight.’

‘We have our most trusted men watching our door. I think we’re safe. And… I want a lot of things as well.’ Damen kissed his neck. ‘I want you. All of you. Every part of you.’

Laurent breathed and kissed him with passion. They had time. Making love to Damen, in his chambers, letting himself go, and moan, almost scream, knowing that there were guards behind doors, that he was in Arles, where everyone knew him, was somehow perverse… but it was amazing, better than anything they did.

Laurent knew that the whole court would buzz with the news of it in the morning, but he couldn’t give a fuck.

He let Damen push him on bed, he let him lay down on him, kiss him, his body, touch him and take him. It wasn’t their favourite position, they both preferred it when, if Laurent was on receiving end, he would sit on Damen. But they needed it, this closeness, feeling each other. Laurent kissed him as well, touched him and many times whispered how much he missed him.

He fell asleep with Damen hugging him tightly from behind.

When he woke up, Damianos laid on his back, still asleep. Laurent looked at him. It was a nice surprise, to have him by his side so early. He snuggled to him, and Damen just hugged him, mumbling under his nose. It’s fine, he could sleep. They had time.

When he finally woke up they kissed in bed, even though they should be up. But neither of them cared.

‘I waited to see you for months, my Council can wait…’ he whispered, resting his head on Damen’s chest. He felt good and safe and it was perfect. Maybe he could even spend whole day like this?

No, that would be absurd.

‘What did you get me?’ Laurent asked, kissing Damen’s skin. His lover laughed, stroking his hair.

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘Tease…’

‘I can promise you, you’re going to like it.’ Damen smiled. Laurent could just sit and look at his face, how lovely he looked. He wondered if Damen felt the same, but judging by his smile, gentle touch and kisses, it was probably the case.

‘How long will you be staying?’

‘You already want me gone?’ Damen joked.

‘Yes. And I have to warn my court about the giant animal they can run into,’ Laurent smirked, stroking Damianos’ cheek.

‘I will have to leave few days after coronation… But we have time, later we can talk about when whe could meet each other again.’

Laurent nodded and after a long moment he just rested his head against his chest once again. Damen continued to play with his hair.

‘I missed this,’ Damen sighed ‘Having you next to me.’ He took Laurent’s hand into his and kissed his fingers. ‘You should show me around, King Damianos is here for the first time after all.’

Laurent laughed into his chest.

‘Oh, I bet Ancel would be really weird if I introduced you. Have you seen how he looked at you all evening?’

‘Like he was choking on something? Like he had problems swallowing?’ Damen said with one of the most devilish smiles he ever seen on his face and Laurent laughed, kissing his lips.

There was a knock on the door, but they still kissed. Damen pulled away after a moment and stood up.

‘Come back… we can ignore them.’ Laurent smiled, sitting up.

‘You must have really missed me, if you’re saying such things,’ Damen laughed, pouring himself some water. Laurent on the other hand had a perfect view on his ass… he tried not to look at the scars he had given Damen.

‘Come in’ Laurent said sharply, pushing away unwanted memory. When the door opened, a nobleman, Julien, one of his Council members came in. He looked annoyed as he rushed inside without thinking. Laurent didn’t really like him, but he was on his side, and his family was important enough to let him be on the Council.

‘I’m sorry, Your Highness, but you’re late…’ he stopped, when he saw, that Laurent was naked in bed, barely covered by thick woolen coverlet. He looked back, at Damen, who was just putting on his chiton. ‘I…’

‘Lord Julien, that’s not a way to welcome a King.’ Laurent smirked.

‘Yes, of course, I just…’

‘You weren’t aware that King Damianos had joined me last night? My, the rumours are rather slow today.’

‘Maybe they wait until you leave your chambers?’ Damen joked.

‘Yes, of course! Forgive me…’ Julien stopped, not knowing how to address Damen.

Damen just smiled and found his crown, which lay under a small sofa.

‘Exalted’ Laurent said slowly, looking at his lover, as he stood there, with messed hair, and bite marks all over his neck and arms. Laurent could just kick Julien away and pull Damen back into the bed.

‘Exalted! Yes! Of course’ Julien bowed. ‘Forgive me! I wasn’t aware… Prince Laurent… the Council is waiting for you, we want to discuss the… issue.’

‘What issue? Thank you, Damianos,’ Laurent nodded, taking a chalice of water from his hands. Damen was smiling at him, and Laurent wondered if what he saw in his eyes was love. His heart was hammering in his chest.

‘The… Akielons coming here before time.’ Julien looked confused, when he watched them, the gentle touches they exchanged.

‘Well… we,’ Laurent looked at Damen ‘believe there’s no issue to discuss.’

‘Not this one at least’ added Damianos. ‘But… I would love to join the Council meeting, and speak about our Union. Also Prince Laurent birthday ceremony and coronation.’

‘Order some meal into the meeting room, and we shall join you shortly.’ Laurent waved Julien away, still looking at Damen, who in front of the other man, took his hand and kissed it gently. As if what they were doing, wasn’t obvious enough.

‘You’re the most beautiful person I know,’ Damen whispered in Akielon.

‘I think I might even believe you’ Laurent laughed. This behaviour was so unusual, that Julien almost ran away. ‘Care to fuck me one more time?’

‘Later,’ Damen kissed him. ‘We both smell of sex, what will your council think?’

‘That your barbaric customs are rubbing off on me. Wait for me, I have to dress up.’

‘I will help you’ Damen offered. ‘I like both undressing you, and dressing you up. But… do you have anything warmer for me to wear? I thought it would be more like when I came here last time.’

‘No, Damen, I’m a winter’s child. But we will find something. I ordered a fur coat for you, but I’m not sure if it’s done by now. I want to have sex on it later’ he added, stroking Damen’s arm. His lover just laughed.

 

* * *

 

They spend most of the day on a Council meeting. Everyone looked at them, as they were sitting next to each other. Julien must have told them what he witnessed, when he came for Laurent. Nikandros came as well, but Damen had to translate some things for him and the Council.

After long negotiations it was agreed that Akielos and Vere would have common foreign policy.

'If we want to be an Union, and want to be recognised as one, we need to stand on the same ground, ask for the same terms. Nothing in between should please us.' Damen stood in front of the court and spoke like a true politician would. Laurent looked at him, somehow amazed, by how good Damen was at it. But he was trained for it since the day he was born.

Some of the Councilmen looked at him with fear, remembering the dangerous slave, they saw. Other were quite impressed. But almost all of them had their doubts, mostly because he was an Akielon King. They all still feared Akielos, and Laurent knew that forging a long lasting friendship might take years.

‘What guarantee do we have you’re not going to attack us on first occasion?’ asked one of them, looking at Damianos suspiciously.

‘I’m going to treat this Union with caution and respect. You have my word…’

‘What is the word of a barbarian worth?’ asked another. Laurent looked at him so coldly, he immediately regretted his words.

‘I believe’ Damen started ‘that if I wanted to betray Prince Laurent, or your country, I had enough time and occasions already to do so. And so did all of you.’ He looked at Laurent and smiled gently. ‘Besides… there are always other ways of cementing a Union.’

‘Like what?’ asked looked at him with uncertainty.

Damen looked at Laurent, and there was something odd in his face, there was warm in his eyes, but he actually looked a bit unsure.

‘I shall discuss this with Prince Laurent, and then we will address this matter here.’

Laurent raised his eyebrows but didn’t say a word. Not so long after they ended the meeting. Laurent walked Damen to the tailor, to ask for sewing some warmer clothes for Damen and his people.

‘I did write to you, to bring warmer clothes.’ Laurent looked at Damianos, who just paid the tailor handsomely, way more than he should have.

‘We brought our riding leathers and chitons with more layers…’

Laurent laughed, hearing those words.

‘Don’t laugh. They are also made of thicker materials.’

‘Not thick enough.’ Laurent smiled at him. ‘King Damianos, shall you join me on a walk later? I want to speak with you privately…’ his tone was slightly seducing, which caused Damen’s lips to twitch into a gentle smile.

‘If you wish so, your Highness.’

Luckily Damen’s coat was done. It was a perfect fit, his measurements from when he was sent here by Kastor, were still accurate. Damen did look amazing in the fur coat. It was brown bear fur, which was caught a few weeks ago during a hunting trip. It was kept in place with a delicate golden chain, golden lion would have been better, and maybe Laurent should order him one. Damianos looked astonishing, and proud, walking by Laurent’s side through the gardens. They whispered in Akielon, and Damen looked at the snow. Guards, both Veretian and Akielon, followed them, but not close enough to hear their conversation.

‘Do you know what happened with Nicaise?’ Damen asked suddenly. Laurent felt his stomach drop.

‘Nicaise?’

‘Do you know where…’

‘No. He get rid of the body. I don’t know where it is,’ he said slowly, looking at the fresh snow, that has fallen during their meeting. Damen stopped him by grabbing his arm. Then he lifted his face, gently touching his chin.

‘Are you alright? I know he was…’

‘I ordered them to make him a small grave. There’s no body, but… I couldn’t let him be forgotten, not when he was a victim, and he tried to help me. I wish I could have helped him. I should have saved him.’

‘Will you take me there someday?’

‘If you want to…’

Damen took his hand, but didn’t do anything else, and it was good. After the longest moment, they went on, still holding hands.

‘I would like to visit your brother’s grave… if that’s alright. I want to pay my respect.’

Laurent looked at him wide eyed.

‘I… I will think about it…’ he said slowly, clenching Damianos’ hand harder.

‘Of course.’

They continued on walking, not talking, but still holding hands. At one point they passed two women, Laurent knew them, they were lovers, both part of the court. Even if having a relationship with same sex was part of Veretian tradition, apparently having their Prince in relationship with Akielon King, was still shocking. They both watched after them, as he and Damen went on.

‘How about we rest here?’ Damen asked, nodding at the little arbor hidden between rose bushes.

‘Are you tired?’ Laurent asked.

‘No, I just want to sit with you in this lovely gardens,’ he said with gentle smile. It was the same smile like every other time, but it still made Laurent feel like all the snow around them was going to melt.

They sat down, and after a moment Laurent rested his head on Damen’s arm. He wasn’t in the mood for kissing, or hugging, but this was good. It was enough. Silence stretched between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. With the feel of Damen’s hand in his hair, sometimes on his arm, it was calming. He needed that right now, more than anything. To just feel calm and safe. He never realised how tense he was these past months, dealing with the Veretian Council and court on his own.

Damen softly kissed his head.

‘Better?’

Laurent nodded and looked up at his lover. He was looking at him again the same way, again there was so much warm and care in his eyes it made Laurent feel… loved. And it was odd, new and somehow frightening.

'Do I ever look at you this way?’

'Please, elaborate…?’

Laurent frowned, looking at Damen, then after a moment, he looked down at their connected hands.

'Like… you're everything, like you're centre of my world,’ he said finally.

At that Damen just laughed softly and rest his forehead against Laurent’s.

‘You look like that at me every time we’re alone, every morning, every evening. Or when you think I don’t see it.’

‘Huh…’ he didn’t really look at him like that? ‘I guess I need to control myself more and not do that,’ he smiled, mischief on his face.

‘Don't even try,’ Damen laughed. 'I love it when you look at me this way. You look beautiful when you do.’

‘Shouldn't this be about you? How you feel…’ Laurent stopped himself. “Loved” didn't sound like a right word. It was a perfect word, but He wasn't sure if he was ready to use it. ‘Wanted?’

‘Yes, but I also know you need me.’

‘I’m coping on my own, thank you very much,’ Laurent turned his head the other way, pretending to be hurt, which caused Damen to laugh.

‘Yes, but we both are better together. You, and me. We make a great team.’

‘A decent one at least,’ Laurent smirked. ‘I’m making it much better, obviously.’

Damen just laughed and looked like he was going to kiss him, but didn’t do so. Maybe it was good, they needed to talk about it. In Ios Damen was very open about his feelings, here he was more distant, at least when they weren’t alone.

‘Let’s go, I can see you’re getting cold,’ Laurent squeezed his hand. ‘And we don’t want you to have frostbites on your royal ass.’

‘That’s generous of you,’ Damen laughed.

They stood up and Laurent hooked their arms together. Nikandros joined them, when they entered and whispered something to Damen, but Laurent didn’t know what it was, but Damen seemed pleased by it.

He showed Damen the paintings. He must have seen them before, but he probably never knew the story behind them. Damen looked more, at him, telling the stories, than at the actual paintings. Nikandros on the other side, who had come along, looked rather unpleased by his king’s behaviour.

‘Focus, Damianos,’ Laurent said with a smile.

‘Oh, sorry… I just have far greater beauty by my side.’

‘Stop it!’ Laurent tried to hide his smile. Damen was a flirt, and he knew it, but it still made him feel like he was somehow going mad. But he liked it, nevertheless.

‘Look… It’s the slave,’ they heard a whisper.

‘He’s fucking him? I knew he was cold. But fucking his brothers killer…’

‘He was a bed slave after all,’ a woman giggled. Laurent gritted his teeth.

‘I heard they share rooms, he didn’t even get him his own rooms. Julien apparently walked in on them this morning. They didn’t stop fucking when came in.’

‘It’’s probably some kind of barbaric custom…’

‘Bet the perversion runs in the family,’ a woman snickered.

At that Laurent could feel his blood boiling.

‘Nikandros,’ he said coldly. The man looked at him, not being aware what was whispered. But Nikandros was aware that both Damen and Laurent were tense. ‘Bring those people to me. Use force if you have to.’

‘Laurent…’ Damen said.

‘No. Do as I say. They just insulted your king.’

That was enough for a loyal man like Nikandros. He gripped his sword, and went behind the corner, where the group stood. They all gasped when they saw him, and tried to scream, but he did manage to bring them to Laurent, who by then had let go of Damen’s arm. He stood straight and looked at them, not even hiding his disgust.

‘Your Highness… We didn’t...’

‘Don’t.’ Laurent stopped them. ‘What? You weren’t aware we were standing here? I know you were. You have just insulted not only me, but King Damianos as well. Yes, we are lovers. That’s no secret. But we are trying to make our countries better, we are creating a Union, to make both Vere and Akielos more powerful, and peaceful for years to come, so we can deal with any invasion that might come. We are working together for the future of our countries, and it shouldn’t be important what we do when we are in private. Actually, I believe we should punish them…’ he looked at Damen, who looked annoyed.

‘That’s for sure…’

‘I should have them flogged? Or set them to prison?’ Laurent smiled smugly. They all looked terrified.

‘What did they say?’ Nikandros asked sharply in Akielon.

‘Oh, they just insulted me and Damianos, especially the part when he was here last time,’ Laurent said cooly. He could see anger on Nikandros face.

‘Don’t,’ Damen said, still in Akielon, raising his hand. ‘They are just prejudiced and ignorant. We should punish them, but not in a way that will actually make them hurt. Physically. You need loyal subjects.’ Damen looked him in the eyes seriously. ‘Make them pay.’

‘Literally?’

‘Yes.’ Damen looked at the courtsman. ‘After the war there are a lot widows and orphans. I’m sure they can help them somehow.’

Laurent hummed, looking at them.

‘Fine. You should be grateful to King Damianos…’ he said, back in Veretian.

 

* * *

 

 

There were still rumours, but the decision of what to do with those who spoke ill of them surely made people slightly change their mind about Damianos, Laurent and the Union. Apparently now they believed that King Damianos wasn’t just a barbarian, but a kind and a smart barbarian. It actually made them laugh, when Jord told them about it.

Next week passed on quickly, with Damen by his side every morning, evening, night and most of every day. Sometimes Damen would go practice sword fighting with Nikandros, when Laurent had his own responsibilities to take care of. Often he would join them, and spar with each one of them.

As it turned out, the court loved to watch these sparring sessions. There were whispers, laughs, clapping and cheers. It was so different from the Regent’s court.

And apparently many men of the court looked fondly at Nikandros and tried to seduce him, which caused him to almost scream. “No” was the first word he learned in Arles.

Nikandros also had a problem with dealing the fact, that he couldn’t approach women. He respected that, but often would look at a woman he found attractive. There was one woman, who seemed interested as well, but wouldn’t come any closer.

‘Maybe we should set them up?’ Laurent proposed, when three days before his birthday, they laid in a bath together. He propped his head against Damen's arm. It was an intimate and calm moment, a perfect contrast for their busy day.

‘I don’t think he would like that… you, taking control of his life’, Damen looked relaxed, almost as if he was going to fall asleep any minute.

‘But he does look at her a lot. And she looks at him. It would be good for the Union, to have some of Akielon and Veretian highborn people marry.’

‘Maybe…’ Damen sighed. He was particularly quiet today.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s nothing…’

‘Damen, you’re a horrible liar sometimes. Spit it out.’

He took a deep breath.

‘Speaking of Nikandros with you reminds me that we need to agree when Akielos loses Delpha. And Nik isn’t very happy about it, even if he is going to be Kyros of Ios. We are going to do it, of course, you and I… we need to agree when it’s going to happen. I don’t want to postpone it any more.’

‘Actually… I think I have an other solution…’

‘Wait, you wanted Delfa…’

‘And I still want it. Let me talk, Damianos. I thought about it, and if we want to properly create a Union, we should have a place, that represents it. Delfeur would be a perfect place for it, between both of us, and our countries. It could be both Akielos and Vere…’

‘That’s… bold at least.’ Damen propped himself in the bath. ‘How do you see it?’

‘It might be bold, but isn’t everything we do the same?’ There was passion in his voice. ‘Bold, new, experimental. You’re a king, I’m soon to be king, of two nations that has hated each other for centuries. We hated each other… and here we are. I fuck you, you fuck me, we create a Union… and we are happy. We both can profit from it, but also invest in it. Create something like… our new capitol. Letting it be a cornerstone for the Union, and maybe even one country, someday in a future. We’re probably not going to live to that day, but we can create something amazing for the generations to come. And this way you can have Nikandros still there, and I will have my official. ’

Damen looked at him, he looked intrigued at least and after a moment he nodded with approval.

‘I like this. I will have to talk about this with my Kyros. Is that alright?’

‘Of course.’

‘Does your council know?’

Laurent just laughed, and it was the only answer Damen needed. He shook his head and kissed Laurent passionately.

‘I love it, that you’re so brilliant and always think of something.’

‘Yes, but you always have ideas that make mine better,’ Laurent smiled and kissed him slowly. After a moment he pulled away and looked Damen in the eyes. He took deep breath and spoke ‘You make me better. I am better with you. You’re… everything for me. Nothing I anticipated in my life. When you’re around everything seems possible. I am alive because of you.’ His heart was pounding in his chest.

Damen looked at him speechless, wide eyed, Laurent could feel how quick Damen’s heart beat had become. Now he felt silly.

‘Laurent…’

‘Sorry…’

‘No, Laurent… I love you too…’

‘I didn’t say I love you,’ he said blushing.

‘Yes you did,’ Damen laughed, it was a warm laugh. His lover embraced him and pulled him closer. ‘I’m just… amazed.’ Another kiss. ‘You’re perfect.’ Damen’s smile was terrifyingly wide. ‘You make me so happy…’

Laurent smiled, although he felt like he was going to tremble with all the feelings that overtook him.

‘I want it to be just us… no guards, no court…’ he whispered. ‘Let’s run away…’

‘Now?’ Damen smiled.

‘Why not?’

‘Well… I’m naked… and so are you… And I was hoping to take you to bed, and…’

‘We can do this outside. We can sneak out, go to some dirty tavern and fuck… and just come back in the morning.’

Damen hummed, playing with his hair.

‘Tomorrow. Your hair is wet, and I don’t want it to freeze. Now…’ he stood up, and lifted Laurent, which made him gasp.

‘Let go of me!’ Laurent laughed, trying to get free.

‘Now, I’m taking you to your rooms, and I want you to take me.’

‘Oh… does saying those things to you make you want to open your legs for me? My… Damen… I wish I knew about it earlier, I would take advantage of it way before I had a chance to take you for the first time’ he kissed Damen. ‘Let me get dressed at least, for a moment…’

‘Ah, Prince Laurent and his famous modesty… I heard legends about it, yet I’ve seen very little of it.’

‘You know what, Damianos? I am going to fuck you so hard, you will have problems sitting down tomorrow.’

Damen smiled, the most wicked grin on his face, like he was going to get the best gift of his life.

‘Oh, I’m counting on it.’

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, when they ate breakfast Jord came to them with a message of a rider from Chastillon with a massage of another Akielon party, who stayed there until Laurents birthday. It wasn’t uncommon, every day some delegation came for his coronation. It was an important event, and every royalty wanted to be there. There was even a delegation from his mother’s country. Apparently it was his cousin on a mother's side, a woman called Kellfrid, but Laurent saw her for the first time in his life, so he just greeted her, as he would greet any other delegation. Even a little bit colder, probably, because of them pulling out with support after his mother’s death.

'Have you ordered your whole country to come here?’ Laurent raised eyebrows, biting into a piece of bread. Damen on the other hand ate some of the cheeses that were brought to them.

‘No’ he said, licking his fingers. ‘Makedon said he needed to come here. He wouldn’t miss the coronation of his favourite Veretian Prince,’ he smiled, gently touching Laurent’s hand. ‘Besides… he’s bringing your gift here…’

Laurent frowned, and looked at Damen with irritation.

‘Don’t make this face, you can wait two more days, love…’ Damianos smiled gently at him, and Laurent had to admit that this one word, “love”, spoken to him, made him blush and smile. ‘Who brought the message?’

‘It was a Chastillon commissionaire and Pallas, Makedon send him here. Nikandros is with him right now and I don’t have any idea what they are talking about. Apart from that Pallas apparently wants to see Lazar.’

Damen smiled and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

‘I will go there and talk with them. Thank you.’ He stood up and came to Laurent. He kissed him gently. ‘I will join you later.’

Laurent hummed under his nose and looked after Damen. Jord looked at them with amusement.

‘What?’ Laurent asked, when Damen closed the door behind him.

‘Nothing. I just never thought it would be this serious between the two of you. It’s good to see you so pleased with yourself.’

Laurent squinted at Jord.

‘Don’t…’

‘You are. The whole palace is buzzing with rumours about the two of you.’

‘Oh? Sit. Eat something and tell me the best one you’ve heard.’

‘You know I’m not the kind of man to spreads rumors, Your Highness.’

‘But you can tell me about them. I haven’t been really up to date lately, having him around. Sit and talk. It’s an order.’

‘Well’ Jord did sat and took a piece of meat, though he didn’t really looked pleased. ‘The best one? King Damianos is familiar with some kind of magic and has cast a spell upon you… there are two version of this one. First one is that he’s controlling you, but the other one is better. According to the rumour he melted the ice that surrounded your heart.’

Laurent snorted, and drank some water.

‘That’s actually funny. I need to tell Damen about it…’

‘People are also concerned that he might kill you in bed, and take over Vere.’

‘I wouldn’t worry about that.’ He wasn’t pleased with this one as much.

‘Other one tells that you’ve been dead for months and Damen is either a necromancer or it’s not you, but your double.’

‘My double…’

‘Yes. But from what I’ve heard most of them are actually interested and even pleased to see you happy. They are afraid what will come of this Union, but they do see the opportunity for Vere.’

Laurent nodded. That’s good.

‘Thank you. Let’s talk business. How are we on the matters of safety of the coronation? Are the guards ready?’

They talked for another two hours. After some time they moved to the barracks, where Laurent inspected preparations of his soldiers. Damen offered Akielon soldiers who came along, to help with providing security and Laurent took it. They were are going to be dressed in gala uniforms from their nations and carry swords, if anything happens. Laurent was pleased by the decision, it was going to show the strength of their new Union.

It was a busy day. He had to attend a meeting with the council, greet a Patran delegation and take a look at the ballroom and throne room to make sure all the decorations were arranged as he wanted. Then there was another meeting, to which Damen accompanied him. It was mundane, but it was calming, during those busy days.

When the evening came Laurent excused everyone, and announced he had to go to sleep, for he was tired. No one asked why, they’d seen how much work he had… or they just assumed he wanted to fuck Damen. It wasn’t untrue but it wouldn't happen so quickly.

Damianos waited for him in their chambers. He wore a simple Akielon chiton which he ‘borrowed’ from one of soldiers. Laurent put on a simple linen clothing he snitched from the servants and a cap to hide his hair. This time it was clean.

‘You should wear an earring…’ Damen said, kissing his neck, as Laurent dressed up.

‘I knew it…’ he laughed. ‘You wanted to fuck me back then.’

‘Well… I might have not been aware of that then, but I did felt confused about what was I feeling. I loved it, when you giggled, when that guy called me a giant animal.’

‘Because that was the best description of you I’ve heard to this day,’ Laurent smirked and kissed Damianos. ‘I don’t want to be a pet today. I want to be a simple servant, who finds his Akielon soldier to be an interesting and exotic lover.’

A few minutes later they sneaked out by the balcony and jumped to the nearby roof. They were careful, because there were guards everywhere. Still, when they looked like any other member of the staff, leaving the palace was easy. He could see Damen was as excited as he was. This was the first time they could have this much of privacy, since they had rode to the Akielon border.

The common people were already celebrating, drinking and laughing. They passed people who sang, danced. Laurent really enjoyed seeing this, his people, happy because of his coronation. Fuck the court, and their moods, common people rejoiced, hoping for good and fair kingship. Laurent only hoped he could give that to them.

He looked at Damen as he squeezed his hand, when they pushed their way through the crowd. Damianos was massive, so it was easier for him to get through. Laurent pulled his hand, which caused him to stop.

‘What is it?’ he asked gently in Akielon, so less people would understand them.

‘There are people dancing on the streets in my name’ he said slowly, looking at group of people that danced on a nearby square. ‘It’s so… bizarre.’

‘Do you wish to join them?’ Damen asked, coming closer to him, and stroked his cheek. Laurent looked up, into his warm, brown eyes.

‘Can we…?’

‘We can do whatever you want. It’s your evening.’

‘Can you dance?’

‘I learned how to do the official ballroom dances, it was tedious. But I could dance like them, it was common to dance near bonfire in the night with other soldiers or…’ Damen stopped himself, and Laurent knew he wanted to say “slaves”. ‘Other people. Man, woman… do you wish to dance with a woman?’

‘I want to dance with you. Why would I want to dance with anyone else?’

Damen laughed and pulled him to the group. It was a simple dance, nothing complicated, so they easily understood the steps. They laughed, and someone offered them wine. Damen took it, thanking in Veretian, and took a big gulp. Laurent, after a second of consideration, did the same. It was horrible, cheap wine, it tasted like shit and Damen laughed when Laurent grimaced, feeling it’s taste.

‘I love you,’ Damen whispered after a few minutes, when they danced again. Laurent looked at him wide eyed. It was the second time he heard it from his lips, and it was so novel it made his heart beat faster. It might be stupid and naive, but he didn’t care.

‘Say that again.’ Laurent ordered, and Damen smiled lightly.

‘I love you’ this time it was whispered in Veretian, and it sounded so different, it carried something else, because it was his language. ‘I love you so much…’ he said it again, looking him straight into eyes, and Laurent could have gotten lost in them. He felt like he was drowning in them, in those words, but it was okay. He could do that…

‘I…’ he wanted to say that he loves him to, but it was too much. ‘I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to be here… and I want to be there for you…’

Damen kissed him and stopped his trail of thoughts. It was a good, passionate kiss. Laurent threw his hands around Damen’s neck. They were sentimental, but it was alright. He needed to say those things.

‘Let’s go inside’ Damen whispered into his lips. ‘It’s cold.’

The snow had melted, so it wasn’t that cold, Laurent was perfectly fine, there was the warmth from bonfire, big gulp of wine had helped but most importantly there was Damen’s warm body pressed against his. Either way he nodded and let Damen go first. Damianos stopped after a moment and started to laugh.

‘What is it?’

‘I have no idea where the closest inn is, or anything like that. I saw one brothel when I was out, but I don’t think I can get us there,’ he was still laughing and so did Laurent. ‘I will ask, give me a moment, it will be less suspicious if I do it.’

Laurent nodded and looked at Damen, who let go of his hand and went to a group of people who looked like they were local. In the meantime Laurent looked around. There were many people, who were obviously from other countries. He saw some women from Vask, who approached both Veretian men and few Akielons, who had left the palace for the night. The Partan delegation was supposed to arrive the next day.

There were also many noble men and women from Vere that came for the festivities. Laurent really hoped no one would recognise them. It would ruin the fun.

Damen came to him after a moment and together they went to the nearest inn.

‘I tried to speak with this horrible, Akielon accent,’ he said, with a smile. ‘They looked at me with disgust. The inn should be nearby.’

They went on, holding hands, for a few minutes, until they finally arrived to inn. It wasn’t a bad one, he’d seen worse on the road. But it wasn’t the best. Now the big question was, if they would be able to get a room for the night.

It was crowded inside, but they did find a two free places near furnace, so they could even warm themselves. Laurent let Damen sit and he went to ask about rooms.

‘All taken,’ the innkeeper looked at him suspiciously.

‘Come on, I need one just for a night. I can pay handsomely,’ he took out a pouch with gold and shook it. ‘Doesn’t have to be the best room. Any room will do. For me and my friend back there,’ Laurent pointed out on Damen, who chatted with some other guests.

‘Sorry, lad. I would rent you a broom closet, but he won’t fit in there. Everyone’s here for the coronation.’

‘Fine… your best wine then. Some meat and cheese,’ he said, tossing few coins on the counter. ‘They are out of rooms,’ he said to Damen in Akielon, as he seated himself by his side. Damen put his arm around him.

‘We should have predicted that,’ Damen sighed and kissed him softly.

The best part, about this expedition? No one knew who they were, and they could kiss in front of all those people.

‘We can always do a break in, there are a lot of houses, and fuck there. Now that would be exciting,’ Laurent suggested, smiling at him, and Damen laughed.

‘You’re a horrible person.’

‘And yet you love me…’

‘Yes I do,’ Damen was looking him in the eyes, and Laurent sighed. ‘We can always find a stable, or something like that, or shout that we are paying for whatever room the first person proposes to us and go there,’ Damen said, as Laurent kissed his neck.

'Or just go back to palace…’ Laurent pointed out, at which Damen shook his head.

'No. We wanted to do this, be no one for the night. Be alone. We won't have that in palace.’

Laurent just hummed. That was the problem.

'Sorry?’ a woman who also sat at the table interrupted. A woman, she looked like any other servant. She must have been a bit older than Kastor was. 'You work for the prince?’ she asked, obviously unsure.

'I work in the palace, yes,’ he said. He didn't know her. 'Do you?’

'No… my friend works there. He takes care of the garden's. You?’

'I take care of the Prince’s horses.’ He knew enough about horses to play along.

‘And you?’ a woman looked suspiciously at Damen.

‘I’m one of King Damianos personal servants…’

Oh, Laurent didn’t expect that, but it was a good one.

‘You mean slave?’

Luckily they both had left their cuffs in the Palace.

‘I used to be one, yes. But King Damianos is going to stop all slavery in Akielos. He already freed the slave's in Ios. Now he wants to prepare all the country for the change. He said it's not as easy as he thought it would be. But he is doing it, slowly. Some of the Kyroi already agreed on it… I think the first one was Nikandros of Delpha.’

She nodded, but looked unpleased with hearing that some Akielon still ruled over Delpha. Some other people came closer, and listened to their talk.

‘I’m Olenna,’ she said.

‘I’m Gerald,’ said Laurent, nodding slightly. ‘This is Lamen.’

Damen kicked him under the table, at which Laurent just smiled.

‘Your Veretian is rather good’ she said.

‘My master…’ Damen said after a moment. ‘My _previous_ master, liked to make fun of Veretians, he wanted me to understand what they say. So I was taught to speak fluently. It wasn’t very nice of him.’

Laurent smiled, it was a good story, believable.

‘So… you’re close to… your King?’ she said is slowly, with cautious, like she didn’t want to offend him.

‘I guess I am. I take care of his armour and such.’ Damen shrugged. ‘Why?’

‘Is it true what they say? That he and Prince Laurent…’

Laurent glanced at Damen, was this something they wanted common people to know?

‘Yes’ Damen just said, squeezing his leg under table. Well, apparently it was something Damen wanted people to know. ‘They are quite… affectionate. And care for each other. When Prince Laurent was in Ios, he took care of our King, after he was stabbed.’

‘Do you think it’s real?’ asked one man, who sat nearby.

‘Yes,’ answered Laurent. He tried not to look at Damen, it would be too obvious. ‘They’re rarely apart.’

‘Is it true that they share rooms? That’s what I’ve heard.’

It was bizarre to contradict rumours about themselves. He wanted to laugh most of the time, but he stopped himself. Damenhad more difficulty with that: he did burst into laughter a few times.

‘Well…’ after a second bottle of wine, Damen was more talkative. ‘I can tell you, that your Prince is quite vocal in bed.’

‘Bulshit’ Laurent snorted. ‘That’s not true.’

‘Yes it is, remember that I’m his servant and I’m usually around.’

Damn, Laurent, posing as stable boy couldn’t really stop this lie.

‘What do they want to do with our country?’

‘Do they love each other?’

‘Do they want to be together?’

‘Is there going to be new war?’

‘Will it lead to war when they stop loving?’

‘What about heirs?’

There were many questions, rumours, and they answered them, acting like they heard things in the palace.

‘We should get back,’ Damen whispered into his ear. ‘There are too many people in here.’

It was late after midnight and getting into the palace was going to be hard. But they were both tired.

‘Yea, but palace is closed for the night. And there are no rooms…’

‘You need a place to stay?’ asked Olenna. ‘I have a spare room… my son used to stay there, but he’s now with his family in the south.’

Laurent looked at Damen, who nodded after a long moment. They stood up and went after her, chatted some more and laughed. Damen embraced him, it was getting colder and it was more for his heat than Laurent’s. But it was fine. He enjoyed it.

When Olenna opened the door, Laurent pushed pouch with gold to Damen’s hands and nodded at the woman.

‘We can pay you for your hospitality,’ Damen said.

‘Don’t…’ she said, but Laurent stopped her.

‘Just take it. It’s our way of thanking you.’ Laurent said gently. She looked at the pouch with money and finally noded. ‘But not too much… Your king pays you a lot?’

‘You can say that,’ Damen yawned, as they entered the house.

‘It’s good to have an employer like that,’ she added, as she took the money. Damen gave her two golden coins, and she was just about to open her mouth, but Laurent stopped her.

‘Take it. We have had a lovely evening and you’re lending us a room. That’s the least we can do.’

She eyed them, and clenched her fist around money. Then without a second word she showed them to the room. It was small, but there was a narrow bed in the corner. They would have to really squeeze in, but Laurent doubted if Damen had anything against it. Olenna closed the door behind her, leaving them with a single candle.

‘I don’t think I feel like fucking in her house,’ Damen laughed, when he sat on the bed. They switched to Akielon, so she wouldn’t understand what they’re saying.

‘Me neither. She is nice though. But I’m afraid she is aware we’re not who we want her to believe we are.’

‘Probably,’ Damen pulled him on his lap. ‘I’m sorry we’re not able to have sex in some dirty place like you wanted.’

‘There’s always an alley, when we’ll be going back…’

‘No,’ Damen laughed and kissed him. ‘We have to wake up early. I bet Nikandros and Jord are going to shit their pants either way.’

Laurent just smiled, oh it was worth it. Damen laid back against the wall, with Laurent in front of him, resting his head on Damen’s arm. There was barely space for them, but it was enough. Laurent closed his eyes, he was going to sleep, even if it was uncomfortable.

‘Thank you’ he said quietly. ‘For the evening. It was fun. Lamen.’

Damen smiled and kissed him.

Laurent woke up in the early morning. It was winter, so sun wouldn’t rise for another few hours. They both got up and went down.

‘Leave the pouch somewhere,’ Damen said, yawning. He looked cranky. ‘She needs it more than us.’ Laurent just nodded and they left the house, it was cold outside and Damen embraced him again.

'You take too much space, I'm not sleeping with you on such small bed ever again.’

'Next time you can just sleep on me,’ Damen laughed as they went on.

Laurent smirked, it did sound like a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Nikandros was awake and freaking out, when they came back. Laurent almost laughed, looking at him, screaming, and almost crying. Damen just patted his friend on the back and said that it was alright, they were alive, they just had a lovely romantic evening, alone, without guards and court.

Jord just took a deep breath and shook his head. He was more used to Laurent’s escapades.

It was another busy day. They had to greet the Patrasian delegation and Torveld was in shock, when he saw Damianos in the Akielon crown, a simple laurel of golden leafs. He did recognize the slave he saw, even if Damen wore typical Akielon clothing, and his hair was made in more Akielon fashion. It was so awkward; Laurent enjoyed it more than he should have.

This time they did go to sleep early. Damen let him rest his head on his arm… it was something Laurent really enjoyed, and Damianos knew it. Laurent liked to play with the sparse hair that Damen had on his chest. He fell asleep like that, with Damen by his side.

He was woken up with gentle kisses on his neck, arms, his whole body. Damen was above him, naked, and Laurent bit into his lips.

‘Happy birthday, my king…’ he said.

‘I’m not a king yet…’ Laurent answered with a low moan, for Damen was sucking his nipple.

‘You’re of age, and you’re the king of my heart…’

Laurent snorted, it was pathetic. Yet he let Damen make sweet love to him, to worship his body, touch him and tease him. He let himself moan in pleasure and whisper Damen’s name.

‘If you want to,’ Damen whispered. ‘I can try and ride you…’

Laurent laughed, and kissed his lover.

‘I’m no war horse, I don’t think my hips can lift you’ he said with a sly smile.

‘You’re hilarious, love… now… Do you want it, or not?’

He did want it, to see how it would be. It couldn’t be that different, right? It wouldn’t be the first time, when he was inside Damen, they both enjoyed it and made love rather frequently this way.

Turns out, having Damen on his lap was different, feeling his weight just in one place was overwhelming, especially near the end, when their rhythm got less controlled. It wasn’t like when he rode Damen, it was like nothing else. All he could look at was his lover's face, all he could do, was to kiss his collarbone and neck and pant into his chest as he came.

It was delicious… even when Damen practically collapsed on top of him.

Laurent smiled gently and kissed his messed up hair. Damen rolled on his back, breathing heavily.

‘You're sentimental,’ he said with a smile.

‘Damn, you’ve got me’ he smiled, looking at Damen. He rolled on his stomach, and touched his chest. ‘Was this all the gift you got me?’

Damen laughed, and looked him in the eyes.

‘Of course not,’ he kissed his temple. ‘Told you, Makedon is bringing part of it. And I don’t see him here,’ another gentle kiss, this time on the lips.

‘I’m very happy, he’s not here yet. I like him, but not enough to share you…’

‘Fuck, don’t say things like that,’ Damen winced. ‘I don’t want to think about it.’

Laurent just laughed.

‘I love it, when you laugh so openly around me,’ Damen whispered, looking at him. Laurent rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. It was so intimate, he could do that. Be open. He knew he was safe, Damen wouldn’t use it against him. He wasn’t that kind of person.

‘I like it, that I can be like this around you,’ he answered. ‘Let’s go to the baths, I need to clean myself after that…’

‘Don’t you want to smell of me?’ Damen joked and Laurent looked at him with distaste.

‘No. Not today.’

‘I can carry you there,’ Damen proposed, and Laurent just stood up.

‘No… come on, join me. I'll even let you wash me.’

'How generous of you, Your Highness. But I have to decline’ Damen stood up and wiped his body with chiton he wore last day.

‘You’re leaving me to wash myself on my birthday? That’s not very nice…’

‘I have some things to arrange,’ Damen took his face in his hands. ‘Join me in the closed bower gardens when you’re done,’ he added, kissing his lips gently. ‘There will be breakfast waiting for you.’

Laurent looked at him, amazed.

‘You really planned something?’

‘Well, not anything big, we don’t have enough time… next year, I would like to spend it somewhere private. No big festivities, just the two of us…’

‘And guards and servants…’ Laurent smiled, feeling his heart speeding up. Damen thought about next year, maybe even further, and Laurent was astonished by it. ‘That would be nice. You’re amazing.’

Damen took his hand for an instant, and after a moment he left, to get dressed. Laurent looked after him and after a minute he got up to get dressed as well. He needed to get into baths, and he wasn’t going to do it naked. He was no Akielon.

Laurent had to admit he was a little disappointed, when he entered the bower not an hour later. Damen wasn’t there alone. One person from every delegation was there. That also explained, why his lover so badly wanted to go somewhere alone. Everyone raised when he came and Laurent took a seat between Damen and Herode. It was a slow meal, with everyone wanting to get his attention. Everyone expect Damianos, who apparently decided that he had enough of it as it went. But it also was rather obvious that he did it by mere mercy. King Damianos was good enough to let them talk with Prince Laurent. It was important, he couldn’t just focus on relationship with Akielos. At some point Damen even stood up, and went to talk with Torveld. Laurent looked at them, as they laughed about something.

Damianos was good in diplomacy. He could make anyone like him and Laurent admired it. Laurent on the other side could anyone make listen to him. They made a good team.

Laurent was in the middle of a horribly boring conversation, about boats, when Nikandros came in and whispered something into Damen’s ear causing him to instantly beam and come to Laurent.

‘Can I steal Prince Laurent for a moment? General Makedon has arrived with his gift.’ Damen bowed slightly.

‘It’s quite alright’ said the man, though he looked unpleased by it. Laurent didn’t give a fuck. He had waited long enough for it. He let Damen lead him through the palace, to the gate. Makedon was easy to spot, mostly because when he saw Laurent, he laughed and came to them. He wore warmer clothes than Damianos, when he had come to Arles.

‘Prince Laurent! Happy birthday!’ His voice was loud and he slapped Laurent on the back. ‘It’s good to see you. Exalted, you look good as well.’

‘Makedon, it’s an honour to host you,’ Laurent smiled at the man. He liked him.

‘It’s an honour to be here, Your Highness. I remember about your promise of hunting trip. I’m counting on you!’

‘Well, we need to wait till spring. Hunting in the snow isn’t very difficult for us Veretians, but for you Akielons it’s going to be too hard.’

‘You can’t run away from it. A promise is a promise!’ Makedon shook his head.

‘Next time I’m in Acquitart I will invite you. I promise’ he smiled, and Makedon looked pleased with that. ‘I heard you have my gift,’ Laurent looked at the man, but he didn’t had anything with him, that looked like a gift.

‘Oh, of course. Boys, bring them here!’ Makedon shouted. Damen meanwhile rested his hand on Laurent’s arm, waiting for the exposition. He gasped, when soldiers moved aside and revealed three beautiful horses. One was just a foal, probably no older than few months. All three of them were white, and decorated in blue ribbons and feathers.

‘I remembered what happened to your horse,’ Damen said gently, as they approached the animals. ‘And I wasn’t sure if you get yourself a new one. The little one is for you to train. They’re from best Akielon breeders. I hope you like them.’

Laurent touched the fur, it was soft, and all he wanted was to bury his nose in it.

‘They're beautiful’ he said slowly, with his voice nearly shaking. ‘Thank you.’

Damen looked proud, smiling at him.

'Why three of them?’

‘Why not?’ Damen, put a hand on horse’s neck, right next to Laurent’s.

‘Damianos…’

‘I though one could stay here, one could go to Ios for when you visit…’

‘And the third one?’ Laurent smiled, it was a lovely idea.

‘Well… it can stay in Acquitart, or somewhere in the middle, or just go wherever you go. Where we can see each other.’ Damen raised his hand and touched his cheek, in front of every servant, soldier, official and every one of Laurent’s court. There was a short gasp, and whispers, and Laurent didn’t really care. He just kissed Damen on the lips.

Now the rumours would go crazy.

'Thank you so much,’ he said, the second he pulled away. 'It's an amazing gift.’

'I'm glad you like it but it's not all,’ Damen said and another gasp was heard . His court gasped a lot at Damen, and Laurent found it amusing. ‘Later…’

'You're a horrible tease… and you're spoiling me.’

'You're worth spoiling,’ Damen's smile was soft and warm, Laurent almost wanted to punch him. He knew he ignored protocol, he just kissed Damen in front of all those people, but one of them needed to be reasonable! And Laurent wasn't capable of being logical right now.

'Take the horses to the stable,’ Laurent said finally. 'Feed them and make sure they are alright. Makedon, do your people want to feed or take a bath first?’

'Bath, Your Highness.’

'After it make sure someone brings you to me,’ Damen said. 'Forgive me, Laurent, but it's a national matter.’

'It's quite alright’ Laurent said. 'I have to prepare myself for the evening ball. Makedon, you're invited as well, of course.’

'It will be an honour,’ the man bowed. Not long after he and his people departed to the baths.

Laurent and Damen spoke about this evening, that Damen shall mostly keep his distance, so both of them can talk with delegations from other countries. But first there was a feast, during which Damen sat next to him, as a symbol of their Union.

After the feast everyone presented their gifts. Laurent wasn't really excited about this part, but it was necessary. Makedon gave him a big chest full of griva, and Laurent had to promise he would drink some with him. Nikandros got him a beautiful sword in Veretian fashion, with complicated grooving on the blade, but simple handle, so it would be practical. But the scabbard was a piece of art. Bright leather, golden, silver and blue threads embroidered to something that resembled a painting.

Laurent hadn’t really thought he would get a present from Nikandros, so it was a nice surprise. He wondered if it was a genuine gift or Damen made him do it.

Torveld gave him a beautiful armour, which was a gift from his brother. A Vaskian woman gave him furs and a cow, which Laurent, unlike his court, found hilarious. .

'They have long eyelashes, just like you,' she said and Laurent snorted.

He was surprised, when Damen came before him with a piece of paper. King of Akielos knelt and bowed his head.

'King Damianos’ he said with a smile. 'I think you have given me enough already.’

'I beg to differ’ he smiled. 'We have a Union and we shall cement it. My last gift to you is an act of ownership over a small palace that has been built in Delfour over twenty years ago by a local merchant. It's in Veretian fashion, so I believe you're going to quite enjoy it.’

Laurent and all his court looked baffled at Damen, as he approached him and gave him the document.

'Damianos…’

'When we meet next time, for the negotiations, we can go there.’

Laurent remembered what Damen had said in the morning, that he wanted to go somewhere alone, just the two of them. And this was it. He swallowed, fully aware that everyone was looking at him.

‘That’s extremely generous of you,’ he finally said, very slowly. He wanted to be unaffected, but he wasn't. Laurent was stunned by this. Damen bowed again and left into the whispering crowd. He looked rather pleased with himself.

They will have to talk about it later. But for now he had to attend this boring party and sweet-talk every official. They all hoped to gain something, or try to influence him, gain some control over him. Most of them thought little of him, because of his age, but they were wrong. He had an experience they lacked… he had played the game with his uncle for several years already, and that had been more cutthroat than their puny courts. It was wrong to treat him like a young inexperienced man, his uncle had made that mistake and he had lost to him. Of course Laurent’s final victory had come thanks to Damianos.

No, there was so much more thanks to him. And the court had begun to realise it as well, they all knew they would never gain the same importance as the King of Akielos, who had just gifted him with all those amazing things. They started to realise it truly wasn't just fucking, that it was more.

Laurent looked after Damianos, who talked with Vaness. They obviously joked, and enjoyed each other's company. Laurent wasn't jealous, he knew Damen was his. It was surreal, but true.

'Yes,’ he said to his mother's cousin. 'Of course I want to stay in good relationship with you after you pulled out your support the moment Queen died.’ he smiled coldly at him. 'Wouldn't you?’

It was risky, but he couldn’t try to win over everyone. And he felt very little sentiment for his family on his mother’s side.

Luckily shortly after he could go away, to his rooms, where he was alone. He just said he needed to rest before his coronation, and everyone believed him. It wasn’t a lie, per se, he just used it.

Laurent undressed, changed into his sleepshirt, and sat in one of his rooms, where the servants had left his crown. He looked at it. He remembered his father wearing it, his brother was supposed to wear it, his uncle wanted to wear… and tomorrow it would be his. It was unbelievable, it seemed like a strange dream. He took a deep breath, and touched the cold gold. Would it fit him? What kind of ruler would he be? He wanted to be fair, and strict, he needed to make sure no one took this power from him, when he put this one.

His line would end with him, but he wanted to be remembered as a good king, one of the best.

Laurent gulped and took the crown in his fingers. It was heavy, not like Damen’s crown made of delicate golden leaves. There were many gems, Laurent wasn’t even sure how long it had been in his family. He stood up, and went to crest, where the crown Damen had given him lay. It also was heavy, but not so much. Laurent had to admit, he liked this one more. Somehow it looked like a mix between Akielos and Vere, and Laurent liked it more. He took a deep breath when he put it on his head, and looked in the mirror. It made him look like a king should. It was more his style, simple, not too complicated. But he couldn’t wear it, not tomorrow.

‘You look amazing in it,’ he heard Damen’s voice, coming from the other room, and Laurent nearly jumped up. His lover came closer, and stroked his cheek. ‘You look so beautiful, and powerful,’ he added, as he looked Laurent in the eyes.

‘I’m terrified,’ Laurent admitted, taking Damen’s hand.

‘It’s fine,’ Damen said gently. ‘So was I. I’m relaxed only because I’m here with you. When I’m in Ios I constantly feel overwhelmed. So I know how you feel.’

Laurent looked Damen in the eyes and sighed.

‘I never thanked you,’ he said, dropping his sight. ‘I wouldn’t have this day, if it weren’t for you. I would have been long dead.’

Damen didn’t say a word, just pushed him on the couch, and knelt in front of him, taking Laurent’s face in his hands.

‘You deserved it, and I’m happy to help you’ he whispered. ‘I’m so happy you’re alive, so I can be with you now, be by your side, and see you grow into a wise ruler. I would still do the same, I would run after you, do my best to save you, because you deserve it. It’s an honor, for me, to be part of this, to see how you change, how this country will change.’

Laurent swallowed and touched Damen’s chest, his heart was pounding, there was nothing but pride on his face. It turned out, that he couldn't think not only when Damen made love to him, but also when he said things like that.

‘Thank you,’ he just said, his voice trembling slightly. ‘Thank you for doing this, and for coming here, before today…’

Damen pulled away and stood up.

‘Stay,’ he said, as he approached the casket, in which his father’s crown lay. He took it in his hands and approached Laurent. ‘Take it off,’ he ordered, and Laurent did as we was told. Damen knelt, he actually knelt, and put the crown on Laurent’s head. ‘I won’t be able to do this tomorrow, but I would do it now.’ Damen took Laurent’s hand and pulled him up. ‘Laurent, you will be amazing at this. You’re already doing so much more, than any of them expected.. People who know you, are loyal to you, they would do anything for you, and they did. Every day, I see others, changing what they think of you, they believe in you. And the fact, that tomorrow you will stop being the prince, and start being a king, doesn’t change a thing. Trust me. It’s just a fancy title. Nothing more. Nothing will change.’

Laurent nodded, and after a moment rested his head against Damen’s arm. It was solid and warm, as always, but tonight it seemed so more.

‘Thank you.’ ’

‘You don’t have to thank me for stating the obvious,’ Damen said as he embraced him. ‘You did good today, and you will do even better tomorrow. Remember that I will be there, and everyone who believes in you.’

‘And everyone who believes I will fail.’

‘Laurent, you can prove anyone wrong. They’re no different. I didn’t believe in you once, and here I am, being your biggest supporter.’ Damen pulled him closer. Laurent closed his eyes, inhaling his scent. It was calming, it reminded him of slow mornings spent in bed, jumping across rooftops, long rides across countries, sleeping in one tent, in one bed, their first night.

Laurent closed his eyes and let Damen hold him. He didn’t need protection, he did fine by himself, but feeling support, knowing that he had someone on his side, was amazing and calming. They just stayed there, he wasn’t really sure for how long, but Damen gave him as much time as he needed, and Laurent took it all.

 

* * *

 

 

As a part of the coronation tradition Laurent had to go to the crypts and kneel before his father's grave, as a soon to be King to a previous King. His grandfather was sick, and weak when his father had taken over. People always said to him, that it had been an awkward ceremony, he kneeling in front of an almost dead, yet still alive king.

He went to the crypts with his Council, and did his duty. He said what he had to say and went on to take part in the rest of the ceremony. It was long and tedious, and he had to remind himself that Damen was with him, he stood there among the crowd, when Herode put a crown on his head. Thanks to that he didn’t felt alone. He had support, people believed in him, Damen was his political ally, as well as Torveld, who whispered good word about him to his brother. He needed those allies, those who were close to Vere. He wanted to have good relationships with his neighbouring countries.

As a part of tradition he had to ride on horse across Arles. He took the mare given to him by Damen, and rode, accompanied by guards. He smiled and waved at the people, who threw flowers onto his path. Some of them cried, happy to finally have a King, hoping for stability. He thought so, because they all looked overjoyed. Laurent needed to be a good, fair ruler and not disappoint them. He had to be better than anyone else. Not just for people from Arles. All of Vere deserved a good King, and he was going to be one of the best.

It took him almost four hours to get back, and his head felt weird, from wearing the crown. It was just too heavy, he already missed his simple circle. He could order a new one, or wear the one Damen gave him, but he believed it was too early.

Damianos stood on the courtyard, talking with Nikandros. His lover nodded at him and smiled with reassurance, and Laurent almost wanted to go to him, and take him away. He knew they were lucky, to have the other one on their side. But his coronation was very similar to Damen’s. They were together, but separate. Laurent remembered, how he had looked at his lover, when a golden laurel had been put on is head. Laurent just stood among other people and looked at Damianos, wishing, he could be right by his side. But it was impossible. It was amazing progress as it was, for the kings of Akielos and Vere creating an alliance. One of his counselors even commented of this uncommon “friendship”, as he put it, and Laurent almost laughed. “Friendship” was an almost callous word for the relationship he and Damen had. It was partnership, and people will have to learn this.

Laurent just nodded to his lover and went on. They agreed that they would see each other on the ball, not earlier. He wanted Damen to be here, but some things were more important. Laurent washed and changed into fresh clothes, which took almost two hours. When he was ready, he went to the ballroom.

It was full of people. Every lord from Vere came to Arles, just to see their new king. But it wasn’t important, it was the tons of white lilies and blue hydrangeas. Dozens of colorful ribbons hanged from the ceiling, and food was stocked in artistic piles. At the end of the room, stood his throne. It was so bizarre to think of it as _his_ throne, even if he did sit in it. Laurent walked through the ballroom, and caught a glimpse of Damen, who stood proud, in white chiton, held by the golden lion pin, with a red cloak on his back. There was a soft smile on his lips. His dark curls were decorated with golden laurel circle.

The toast was raised, and not long after the orchestra started to play and pairs one after another began dancing. Damen came to him, bowed and kissed his hand.

'King Laurent, will you give me the honour of having this dance?’

Laurent took a deep breath and nodded. Damen led him by the hand to the center of the room, and started the dance. Damen held him gently, as they moved among the crowd. They looked each other in the eyes, and he was aware, that most of the people present were staring at them.

‘How do you feel?’ Damen asked gently in Akielon, as they moved through the room.

‘I’m perfectly fine,’ he lied, as Damen stroke his hand with one finger.

‘Of course you are, love.’ Damianos smiled, as they moved through the crowd.

‘Everyone’s looking at as…’

‘They’re all looking at you. It’s because you’re simply glowing tonight… Like a star.’

‘Stop it, you’re going to make me sick,’ Laurent laughed softly.

Damen smiled widely, and Laurent wanted to lay his head on his arm. They danced on, and Laurent felt happy. It was stupid and naïve, he should be more serious but Damen did things with him, no one else could.

When the dance ended Damianos bowed and kissed his hand, which caused Laurent to snort.

‘You’re trying to charm me, or my court?’ he asked in Akielon, when his lover straightened up. People clapped for them, as Damen hooked their arms together.

‘I don’t think I have to charm you, my dear.’ he laughed.

‘Oh, I think you might be wrong. I need some fresh air, do you want to join me?’

Damen just nodded and they went to the balcony. It wasn’t empty, but a pair that stood there, left when they saw who had decided to disturb them. Laurent moved into the shadow, where less people would see them and looked at the gardens. Damen embraced him, and Laurent leaned against him.

‘You haven’t kissed me all day…’ he said slowly.

‘I didn’t have time, Laurent.’

Laurent hummed and turned his head, to look at Damen.

‘Kiss me.’

His lover just smiled and gave him the slightest peck on the cheek.

‘Damen. Properly.’

‘You want me to kiss you properly? You can’t go without my lips a whole day?’

‘First of all, no one said I had to go without kiss whole day. Secondly, why should I, when I have you by my side? You’re going to leave in a few days. And I want to kiss you all I want,’ he said lowering his voice, looking at Damen seducingly. ‘So I can remember how your lips taste and feel on mine…’

‘Fuck…’

‘Empty promises…’ His smile was sly, when Damen finally pulled his head closer, causing Laurent to almost stand on his tiptoes. The first few kisses were passionate and rush, but after a moment they became slow and loving. When they parted after a long moment, they were both panting a bit.

‘We will fuck, when we leave this ball,’ Damen said, as he propped his forehead against Laurent’s. ‘Or in the morning, if we don’t have enough strength today.’

‘Then save some strength for me’, Laurent smiled, while pushing his fingers into Damianos’ hair. He loved touching it. They kissed again, this time gentle, and after a moment Laurent turned around and again leaned his back against Damianos’ chest. ‘I feel silly… with all the gifts you gave me’ he said, as Damen stroked his fingers. ‘I wasn’t as generous during your birthday.’

‘Don’t say that. I loved it… And I believe you need to be spoiled more than I do.’ Damen kissed his neck.

‘But we can’t go on like this. We can’t give each other expensive gifts every year. What will people think.’

‘It was just this one year. I promise.’ Damen took his hand and turned him around. ‘I love you.’

‘I know, that’s why you gave me a palace, in which we’re going to fuck…’

‘Among other things,’ Damen laughed. ‘There’s nearby lake I know. We can go there, for a day, or whole night, and just be alone.’

Laurent smiled, looking Damianos in the eyes.

‘That would be nice.’

Damen looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself, and Laurent suspected what it was, he had suspected for a few days now. All those gifts had just proven him to be right. So Laurent took his hand, tangled their fingers together.

‘I know you’ve been thinking’ Laurent said slowly. It was almost an impulse, to toy with Damen and his mind. ‘About asking me something.’

Damen raised his eyebrows, and even looked a bit terrified.

‘Laurent--’

‘Will I marry you? And would you marry me?’ Laurent wanted to sound sure and proud, but his voice shaked a little. What has he done? He just asked Damen to marry him. It was absurd… but he knew Damen wanted to drop this question. But what if he was wrong? What if it wasn’t it, and Damen wanted to ask about something else altogether?

While Laurent felt panic taking over him, Damianos took a shaky breath, and laughed. It was a nervous laugh and it didn’t help Laurent at all.

‘You’re ruining my plans…’ Damen took his hand and squeezed it. ‘I should have expected it.’ with other hand he gently pushed Laurent’s hair from his face.

‘That’s me… ruining plans…’ Laurent laughed nervously, as he lowered his sight. So he was right. But it didn’t help even a little bit. Before he had wanted to toy with Damen, but now he was the one who was terrified. Damen loved him, he knew it… and now he wanted to marry Laurent, which meant spending their lives together. It sounded surreal… Almost like a joke.

‘Laurent,’ Damen’s voice was warm and gentle. ‘Of course I would marry you. The question is… will you marry me? Will you be my husband? And rule two kingdoms, together…?’

‘I--’ he felt like a cat had swallowed his tongue. What was he supposed to say?! He wanted to say yes, and no… He didn’t know what he wanted to say! Laurent felt confused, he wanted to smash his head against the wall. Or to run away and hide somewhere… but Damen was before him, and he was holding his hand. How he must have felt, looking at Laurent?! He probably expected him to say yes. How deeply had he just hurt him? Laurent felt horrible.

‘Don’t answer me now,’ his lover said after a moment, and it was gentle and kind, like it always was with Damianos.

'I'm sorry,’ Laurent's voice was a low, shaky whisper. 'You expected me to answer you now and--’

Damen stoped him with a kiss. It was delicate and calmed down Laurent a bit.

'No I didn’t,’ Damen said. 'I knew you would overthink it. I want you to take your time, all the time you want, and then answer me. I love you Laurent, you're amazing and I will wait. I wouldn't even accept it if you said yes right away. I don't want you to say it because of any emotions you now feel, because you might regret it later. I'm perfectly fine with waiting.’

Laurent looked at Damen and all he could think was that he didn’t deserve him. Damen knew him, loved him, even when Laurent felt like he will fall apart, like right now.

'You can't give me all the time in the world, because then I might never answer you,’ Laurent finally said. 'I will give you an answer when we meet again. Is that alright?’

'Of course,’ Damen hugged him, and Laurent closed his eyes and inhaled his smell.

'What if I say no…? Will this be the end…?’

'As long as we love each other we can be together. Even if you decide you don't want to marry me, we will stay lovers. And if we stop loving each other, I hope we will stay friends.’

Laurent thought it was naïve of Damen to believe that might happen but if he was willing to think this way, maybe Laurent should as well. So he hugged Damen back, who kissed his head.

‘I love you,’ Laurent whispered quietly. Because he did, he loved him, and all the things Damen did to him, for him, all the things that were almost too much to handle. But he could give him this at that moment. He could give him those words, this confession.

Laurent felt how Damen hugged him harder, he heard his breath hitch.

'I know, Laurent,’ he still sounded moved and Laurent wanted to be proud of it. After the longest time Laurent finally looked at Damen. His face was bright, his eyes were shining, his lips were stretched in a wide smile. ‘I know, my love.’

‘Good. Because I’m not going to say it very often…’ he said, with all the grace he had left. Damen laughed softly.

‘We will see.’

They kissed again. It was slow and Laurent felt the love in it. Or it was just the wine. There was a soft cough, coming from the door and Jord looked at them with a strict face. Laurent smiled nevertheless, feeling too overjoyed to care.

‘Everyone’s wondering where did you went, your Highness.’

‘Really? Maybe you should tell them that me and King Damianos went to fuck…’ Laurent smiled with mischief and Jord just took a deep breath. ‘Fine. Let’s go back. King Damianos is getting cold, and I bet that Makedon would love to have me wasted again. Jord, please join us.’

Damen laughed softly, and hooked their arms together. Damen clapped Jord on the arm and smiled warmly, which caused the Captain of the Guard to squint.

‘Come, have fun, it’s a good day. Relax, you deserve it.’

‘Listen to him, Jord. You don’t know when will be the next time you will know I’m fully protected by this giant animal of mine, and you will be able to not worry about my well being,’ Laurent smiled and Damen just laughed.

‘With all respect, I need to drink, to forget about the two of you flirting. Your Highness.’ Jord bowed, and went his own way.

‘Speaking of drinking, Damen, promise me, you will stop me from saying anything extremely stupid to him,’ Laurent huffed.

‘That is not a promise I can keep. You’re too stubborn to really make you stop talking, whether you’re sober or drunk. I can promise I will take you to bed when I will see you have enough.’

Laurent smiled softly.

‘Speaking of marriages, I think I really need to marry Nikandros off to Lady Sibylle, the one he’s constantly pining after, and who has eyes only for him.’

‘That doesn’t mean they will like each other…’

‘Says the man who’s into blondes,’ Laurent smirked, as he sat on his throne. Damen stood next to him, obviously trying to stop himself from laughing. He looked beautiful like that. ‘Call him over. It’s against protocol, but I will let them dance together to get to know each other, and then I shall marry them off for the sake of our Union.’

‘You’re so romantic, my dear,’ Damen laughed but waved at Nikandros, who was looking at that lady. And she was staring right back at him. Laurent knew it was a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Laurent wasn’t exactly surprised that Nikandros and Sibylle had fun together. Once it was allowed for a man to dance with a woman, they spend half of the night together. Communicating was harder, but there was always someone willing to translate what they were saying. When Nikandros joined them after few hours, he was obviously very eager to learn Veretian. It made Laurent laugh. Or it was the griva. Or maybe it was both. He didn’t really know.

Turned out waking up with a horrible hangover was better when Damen was by his side. There was a breakfast ready, which Damen brought to the bed.

‘I love you…’ Laurent said, looking at his lover, as he sat on the bed. Damianos laughed and kissed him on the lips,

‘And here you told me, that you wouldn’t tell me that often. How do you feel?’ Damen gently stroked his hair, when Laurent sipped water, and tried to eat some meat.

‘You’ve just brought me food to bed. When I’m hungover. Of course I love you. My head hurts like hell… and I should go out and take care of some things…’

‘No. Take a break. You had two very tiresome days, you need to rest and relax. Vere isn’t going to fall apart. And most of them are in worse state than you are.’ Damen moved himself, to be right next to Laurent, so he could embrace him, and Laurent rested his head against Damen’s chest. ‘Spend time with me… I’m leaving in few days.’

‘I know.’ Laurent tried not to think about it, but it was inevitable. ‘Don’t… I mean… don’t leave.’

‘I don’t want to. But we both know I have to do this.’

Laurent knew, but it didn’t change the way he felt.

‘That’s why you want us to marry? So we won’t have to be apart for months?’

‘Among other things.’

Laurent hummed, and arched his neck to kiss Damianos. He wasn’t ready to answer yet. But he felt that it would be yes. He just needed to figure out how it would work.

‘That’s why you gave me this crown? It looks… a bit Akielon.’

‘I thought it would be nice to have our own crowns, that represents the Union and our marriage… but you don’t have to wear it.’

‘Of course I’m going to wear it. Don’t be absurd. It’s more practical than mine. Do you have a new one as well? More Veretian?’

‘No,’ Damen smiled. ‘I was hoping you would make me one if you said yes.’

Laurent hummed with amusement. Oh, he will.

‘Fine. Tell me, did I promised anything stupid to Makedon?’

The _y_ ’d spend most of the day in bed, and Laurent even took a few naps, with his head against Damen’s chest. He felt a little bit guilty, because they didn’t have much more time until Damen’s departure. But even this was enough. Besides, he didn’t really have a choice, they both needed to regenerate.

‘I need to find out if Jord would be willing to move to Delfour if we marry. I don’t want to lose him as a Captain of my Guard. I don’t think I will be able to find anyone more loyal than him, not for a long time.’

‘I think he will go wherever you go,’ Damen murmured, with his eyes closed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. ‘He’s been on your side for years, am I right?’

‘Almost six…’ Laurent thought of how risky it was to approach Jord back then. He had no instinct for self-preservation. It's not like he had any now. ‘I think I should give him more than just a job. Maybe a title?’

‘I don’t think that Jord would be happy, being a lord. If we move to Deflour give him land. I actually wanted to order a smith to make him new armour as my thanks for his loyalty…’

‘Hey, I’m supposed to be spoiled by you.’ Laurent rolled on his stomach and looked at Damen coldly. ‘Not anyone else.’

His lover just smiled, pushing his hair.

‘I would like it, my love, very much so, to move to Delpha with you. To have you by my side every morning. But don’t rush with your answer. I will wait.’

Laurent looked him in the eyes. With every passing moment he was more sure that he already knew what the answer would be. He just needed to plan where the new capitol would be, where they would build their palace. It could take years, but they would find a place to built a life. They would have all the time in the world… or until one of them dies. It would be nice to be together until the end.

‘We should think about an heir for you if I agree’ Laurent said.

Damen just kissed top of his head.

‘We have time. And it would be your heir as well. It would be ours heir. He or she would rule over Akielos and Vere, and would be final proof of our Union’ Damen said it seriously, looking Laurent straight into eyes. It made his heart beat faster. Damen smiled, he pushing his hair away. ‘So it complicates things a lot, we need to figure out how to make Veretian accept a bastard as their future ruler. Because no matter how much I love you, we can't get each other pregnant.’

Laurent smiled, feeling a blush spreading through his cheeks. The idea was absurd, but it sounded like Damen really wanted to built a life together.

'Well, we can at least try, every night. Once on me, once on you. Sounds fair, doesn't it?’

Damen laughed loudly, it was deep, and honest. Like Damen in general.

'Let’s go horse riding tomorrow,’ Laurent proposed. 'With as little guards as possible. Just to pretend we are alone. And I need to test that horses I got from you.’

'I would love that,’ Damen said gently and they kissed.

 

* * *

 

 

When two days later Damen was leaving,, Nikandros still looked unpleased by how they had escaped their entourage. The snow has melted, so even Damen didn't really have any problems with running away from the few guards they had taken along. They had shouted after them, as he and Damen rode as quickly as possible. His new mare was fast and swift, and even Damen had problems keeping up. But the mare didn’t know him yet and she needed to get used to him.

Both Laurent and Damen didn’t get any sleep last night. They talked, kissed, made love, but also sat in silence in front of fireplace, embracing each other. It reminded Laurent of the night when he was about to left Ios, yet it was so different. Their relationship had changed, evolved.

‘We will see each other in three months,’ Damen said it, like it was going to help somehow. ‘I will still write to you. And I will miss you.’

‘I know. I will answer every one of those letters.’

‘I know you will’ Damen smiled at him. ‘It’s you after all.’ they exchanged another gentle kiss. ‘Promise me not to kill yourself or provoke anyone to kill you.’

‘I can’t promise you that, Damianos’ Laurent smiled, and tangled their fingers together. ‘I will try, is that enough?’

‘Good enough I guess. I promise you I will try not to be to trustful and not get killed as well.’

‘My… Damianos. You’re really changing, when I’m around. But don’t push people too much. It doesn’t work. Didn’t work for me.’ Laurent smirked. ‘There’s this one man I’ve tried to push away a few times, and he comes back every time.’

‘Well,’ Damen laughed. ‘He sounds like a loyal person to me. Faithfull.’

‘He is…’ Laurent looked in his eyes, and then his lips. They were slightly parted. ‘I know I can count on him and I wish he knew he can count on me as well.’

Damen kissed his forehead, pulling Laurent closer.

‘I bet he is fully aware of it, and remembers about it every moment.’

‘Good’ Laurent closed his eyes. He didn’t want this night to end. There were so many things he wanted to say, but words got stuck in his throat.

‘I love you, Laurent,’ Damen said after some time. 'Remember that whenever you feel overwhelmed or alone… I love you, and I am there for you. Even if I am on the other side of peninsula. If something happens, if you need me, I will come with my whole army in a week to help you.’

'Dear, if someone tries to kill me, I could be long dead after a week.’

'As if killing you was so easy,’ Damen laughed.

Laurent smiled softly.

‘You must promise me the same. Let no one kidnap you and ship you away as a slave to an enemy country.’

‘It’s a good thing then that I’m banning slavery,’ Damen pulled him closer. Laurent hugged him, knowing he wouldn’t have this for the next few months.

‘I love you,’ Laurent whispered.

‘I will remember that, I promise. It’s a promise I can keep.’

‘Good,’ Laurent closed his eyes and inhaled his smell, as if he was able to treasure it for the months to come.

In the morning they got dressed and ate some breakfast alone.

‘You must promise me,’ Damen said, when they were about to leave the room. ‘That if you say yes, we will discuss the terms and how it is going to work.’ Damen pushed his hair away, looking him straight into eyes. ‘You’re not alone in this, we have the Union and if we decide to marry, everything that happens needs to be agreed upon by both us.’

‘Says the man, who came here unannounced and then gve me quite a few gifts…’

‘Surprises are other thing. But you know what I mean. You won’t be alone in this. You’re not alone right now, not anymore.’

‘Fine. I will write to you with fifty pages of my plans. And we will decide upon what’s good together.’

‘I will give you my plans as well, dear.’ Damen kissed him on the lips. ‘We need to leave.’

Laurent nodded, and hooked their arms together, at which Damen smiled gently.

‘They know about us, why hide it?’ Laurent said with all his usual grace. ‘And maybe I don’t want to let go of you just yet,’ he added, as they went on. Damen just beamed up, and went on proud, as people bowed to them, and looked after them. There were whispers, but they both ignored it.

When they entered the courtyard horses and wagons were ready for the departure. All they were waiting for was their King. Laurent looked at Damen and let go of his arm. It was hard, and he felt like it pained him physically, but he didn’t allow himself to show it. Damen turned around to look at him.

‘Have a safe trip back home,’ Laurent muttered and Damen smiled sadly. His lover raised his hand and touched his cheek, which caused Laurent to almost blush.

‘We will see each other soon, love,’ Damen said it loudly and after a long moment of silence Laurent pulled him closer and kissed on the lips. It wasn’t the first time, it won’t be the last, yet the court gapsed. They were so dramatic...

‘I will miss you every day.’ Laurent closed his eyes.

‘I will as well,’ Damen said, as he embraced him one last time. Laurent pulled away after short time, he had a reputation to maintain… or whatever was left of it. ‘I will write you the moment I step into my palace at Ios.’

Laurent smiled softly.

‘Take care of your country first, I could wait a day or two more.’ He patted Damen on the arm. ‘Go. Nikandros looks like he’s about to be sick.’

‘So let him puke, love. This one time I don’t care.’

Laurent pushed him, shaking his head. He watched as Damen hopped on his horse and waved him goodbye. Laurent stood there and watched as they all left. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to compose himself. When the palace gates closed he spun around.

‘Council meeting in twenty minutes,’ he shouted, as he entered the palace.

 

* * *

 

 

At first everyone in palace whispered, that Laurent had became his old cold self, once King Damianos left. That he was just playing, to take control of Akielos. It angered Laurent, but he didn’t say a word. Then they realised that he was actually sad, looking for a messenger from Ios. This caused even more whispers, and rumours.

King Laurent of Vere was never the same man, after he started his affair with King Damianos of Akielos.

And when a messenger came, Laurent almost jumped up, and nearly took the letters by force from the poor man. It felt so good to have something from Damen, new words. He missed him every night. Judging by what Damen wrote, he missed him as well.

It was just few weeks, and they were both going mad from longing. He couldn’t do it. He knew he would say yes long before, but now he felt like he had to do this. Otherwise he would end up being miserable for the rest of his life. Or at least that’s how he felt.

Months passed, Winter ended, Spring almost passed away and Laurent was ready to ride South, to Acquitart, where he was to meet Damen. On his way he needed to visit every lord, so they would have the honour of hosting their new King. It was part of tradition.

He mounted Fifi, the mare given him by Damianos, and looked at the casket which one of servants put in wagons that were to ride along his side.

Laurent smiled, imagining how amazing Damianos will look in this new crown. Not only as a king, but more importantly as his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows me, knows I love angst. It's my fuel. But myk likes fluff, so I decided to go with something soft and nice (but I am thinking about second part in which they discuss some things).
> 
> I'm sorry for all Jord/Nikandros fans but I don't feel this ship. I always viewed Nikandros as a heterosexual. I love Jord, he deserves to be happy. Just in my eyes it's not Nik.
> 
> I hope you all liked it, and I'm open to any comments :).


End file.
